This invention relates to a radiation-sensitive polymeric composition containing metal-carbonyl complexes. In another aspect, it relates to the radiation cured insoluble crosslinked resin produced from the abovementioned composition. When coated as a layer upon a substrate, the composition has utility as a graphic arts imaging film.